(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile protection device and more particularly to protection of the bumper of an automobile, especially the rear bumper. The invention relates even more particularly to an automobile bumper protector which is effective at low speed impacts.
Bumpers are very easily damaged upon impact even at low impact velocities such as are encountered in the parking of vehicles. Cars are especially vulnerable when left at parking lots where, because of the tightness of space and the desire to cram as many cars as possible in the lot, the cars, especially the rear, are brought too closely into contact with the front of the next car.
This invention provides a temporary impact or crash absorber attachable to an automobile bumper to absorb the shock of low impact with another vehicle when the automobile is backed into the other vehicle during a parking operation. The impact absorber of the invention is portable and when put in place, allows the driver to hear and feel engagement with another vehicle before any scratches, dents, and other damage occurs on the surface of the bumper or of other parts of either car. Damage to both vehicles is thus minimized, if not eliminated.
The device of the invention is portable and can be readily attached to and removed from any automobile and is used only when it is desired to park the car, especially in parking lots. It is thus conveniently utilized whenever needed and is easily stored in the trunk of the automobile or with the parking attendant until needed.
2. Description of the Related Art including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
(Not Applicable)
The device of the invention is a portable impact absorber having xe2x80x9csecuring meansxe2x80x9d thereon such as straps which are used to secure the absorber to the car at a xe2x80x9csecuring location which is remote from the bumperxe2x80x9d of the car yet allows the absorber to rest on and against the bumper thereby providing protection for the bumper. The straps are equipped with strap securing means on each end, such as hooks or the like for example, which can engage an appropriate securing location remote from the bumper such as an attachment or protrusion on the automobile or in the trunk of the automobile or the inside of the trunk itself and thus allow the absorber to hang from the securing location whether inside or outside of the trunk onto the bumper in protective engagement. The straps may also be adjustable via buckles or the like to allow for differences in dimensions of the rear bumpers and their distances from the securing location and may also be stretchable. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csecuring location which is remote from the bumperxe2x80x9d means any appropriate location on the automobile, except the bumper itself, for securing the straps. The bumper to be protected is not an appropriate securing means and is excluded from the definition thereof for various reasons chief among which is that the invention requires that the absorber loosely rest on the bumper to provide flexibility in swift and rapid deployment for use. In this regard, a securing location inside the trunk is most preferred. Thus, a corollary to the above definition is that the xe2x80x9csecuring means on the impact absorberxe2x80x9d does not include means attachable to the bumper but only to a position remote from the bumper.